Bloom's Suprises
by luvmystories
Summary: In Bloom's third year, she gets these dreams she can't make out, Future plans with Sky, and changes are takening place. Then the most powerful villian is after her for some reason. Bloom must figure all of these quests if she wants to surive her 3rd year.
1. The Dreams

Note: This is a reversion of Return to Sparks. After watching some of the third season episodes, I finally got some ideas to continue with this story. This will follow the third season with a few changes. Positive reviews only please.

* * *

Chapter 1: **_Dreaming of You_**

It was the middle of the night, in Bloom's room, in Gardenia, where she was tossing and turning because of the dream is having that very moment.

_( She was walking barefoot though the palace of Sparks, in her two piece pajamas, while walking she seens two famiar figures in the royal thrown room, she tried going towards them but she couldn't, then the two figures opened their arms wide like they wanted her to come, but something was keeping her from going. She keeps hearing them telling her to come to them, be with them.")_

Then Bloom wakes up, Kiko was fast asleep in his basket next to her bed. Her pixie, the pixie of portals, Lockette, wakes up from her bed on Bloom's nearby desk; she notices that Bloom was panting. So she immediately flew over to Bloom's bed.

"You had that dream again, didn't you, Bloom?" questioned Lockette.

"The same one I been having for the last few days, but I don't know what it means and it's driving me crazy."

"Why don't you tell Mrs.Faragonda about it when you get back to Alfea tomorrow?" said Lockette.

"I should, maybe it's a sign of something big going to happen, who knows?" said Bloom as she laid her head back down on the pillow. Lockette just floated above Bloom's bed for a few moments then flew back to her own bed and quickly fell back to sleep.

_

* * *

Meanwhile Somewhere in the Magical Universe:_

"Did she get our message again, dear?" said a man with dark brown hair.

"I think so, honey" said a woman with lighter brown hair.

"Do you think she'll figure it out soon?" said the women as she went over to her husband, and sat down next to him. The man pulled his wife towards him into his arms.

"Off course she will, Oritel, Mariam." said a different female voice.

The man and the women were shocked to see an older women appeared in front of them.

"Faragonda" said Oritel and Mariam together with a smile on their faces, happily seeing their old friend again after 17 years.

"She's your daughter." said Faragonda standing in front of them and warmly hugged each of them.

"When can we go see our daughter?" said Mariam sounded a little anxious to unite with their daughter they had to give up those many years ago.

"Hopefully Soon, Mariam, The rumors about Baltor are true, she'll need your guys help more then ever." said Faragonda.

"Then he did break free from his icy prison but how?" questioned Mariam.

"I have a feeling that Icy, Darcy, and Stormy had to do with his breaking out." said Faragonda.

"Are those the three senior witches from cloud tower you told us about?" questioned Oritel.

Faragonda nodded. Both Mariam and Oritel looked at each other worriedly.

* * *

_**Meanwhile back in Gardenia:**_

Bloom was up and already dressed when her mother, Vanessa knocked on her bedroom door.

"Come on in, Mom" said Bloom inside her room. Vanessa opened the door.

"Looks like your ready to head back to Alfea." she said looking down at Bloom.

"I'm so excited to see the girls again, see Sky again." Bloom said picking up Kiko, and then snapped her fingers and her suitcases magically moved with her as she and her mother went downstairs to the kitchen area.

Her Father, Mike was already downstairs, sitting in his favorite chair, drinking his morning coffee and reading the morning newspaper.

"Morning, Bloom" he said as he spotted mother and daughter walking towards him.

"Morning, Dad" Bloom said as she give him a peck on his left check before sitting in the chair across from him.

"Ready to head back to Alfea?" he asked as he put down his paper and stared at his daughter.

"More then ever." Bloom said as Vanessa putted down Bloom's breakfast in front of her and then she putted Mike's in front of him.

After turning the oven off, Vanessa grabbed her plate and sat down in the chair in the middle.

They enjoyed their last breakfast together and then moved towards the living room. Bloom's stuff was waiting for her.

Bloom lifted her hand and conceited hard, her hand was now surrounded by the dragonfire. She said a few words then a portal to Alfea opened up.

"That is so cool." said Mike amazed how his daughter can do that.

Bloom turned around and faced her parents.

"I guess its goodbye for now." she said as they family hugged before Bloom picked up Kiko and snapped her fingers, her luggage went though the portal. She waved at her parents before the portal closed.

She turned around and saw Alfea. She smiled and snapped her fingers again and off she went, with her bags following her.


	2. Will She or Will She Not

_Note: Sorry for the late updates, but i been really busy and plus had a block on where i taking this story. but now i have an idea so expect more updates. For those who reivews, thanks.

* * *

_

Alfea

It was the first day of school at Alfea, new students where checking in, while the other fairies were settling into their dorm rooms, or greeting old friends. After getting off the bus in front of the school, Bloom checked herself in with Griselda. Soon she went inside the school and went to find her dorm room. She found herself surprise to find herself having her own room this year. She went inside the room. The room was small but beautiful, it was slightly bigger then the room she shared with Flora last two years. She put down her suitcases and Kiko and went over to the window. She pushed the curtains to reveal a good view of the school's quad. She let go of the curtains and sat down on the bed.

"I wonder what's going on, Kiko, for me to have my own bedroom?" said Bloom as she was puzzled in the change of bedrooms. Before she could do anything, somebody knocked on her front of her dorm room.

"Come on in, you guys." Said Bloom having a feeling it was her friends: Tecna, Stella, Musa, Layla, Flora.

"Wow, Bloom, what's up with the change of rooms?' said Musa as she came and sat down on Bloom's bed.

"I don't know." Said Bloom as she watched as her friends sat down either on her bed or on the floor.

"Maybe the Magix council finally excepted you as the last heir of Sparx, and they decided to let you live the rest of your two years here at Alfea, living a royal life." Said Tecna.

"Maybe" said Bloom puzzled.

"Maybe it has to do with that dream you been having lately, Bloom." Said Lockette.

"What Dream?" asked Tecna.

Bloom sighed then told them the whole dream she been having for a while.

"Maybe it's a message, just like Daphne did during your first year." Said Flora.

"Maybe." Said Bloom.

Bloom decided to change the subject.

"So who's your new roommate, Flora?" questioned Bloom.

"I sharing the room with Mirta." Said Flora.

"That's great." Said Bloom a little more happy.

"Not changing the subject here, but we need to get ready, the boys are going to be here soon." Said Stella.

"Your right as usual, Stella." Said Musa as she got up from the bed.

"I'll see you girls outside in the quad in a few minutes." Said Bloom as her friends walked out. She closed her door. She took a few seconds scanning her new dorm room before opening her suitcase to find a outfit to wear to see Sky.

_**Red Fountain**_

**Sky and Brandon's room**

Sky was already dressed and was sitting on his bed looking down at a little black box.

His Square, Brandon, was still getting dressed. While putting his shirt on, Brandon noticed the blonde's face expression.

"Come on Sky, you know and I know, that she going to say yes when you ask her so stop worrying about it." Said Brandon.

"But what if she says no? Then what?" said Sky worried. He opened the box in his right hand, revealing a beautiful diamond ring.

"Sky, everybody knows that you and Bloom belong together, your parents love her, her parents love you, what else are you expecting?" said Brandon as he put his shoes on.

"I don't know." Said Sky.

"Just chill and relax, Sky, you know that she'll accept." Said Brandon.

Sky sighed. He knew that Brandon was right. He just needed to relax and take this calmly.

Then somebody knocked at their dorm room door. Then the door opened and in came some familiar faces. It was Timmy, Helia, and Riven.

"Well are you guys ready to go see the girls?" said Timmy as he straightens his glasses.

The boys agreed and all five of them left Sky and Brandon's room to go down to their levabikes and drove off towards Alfea.


	3. Pop Goes the Question

_**Chapter 3: **_

_Somewhere in the Omega Dimension_

A tall, pale man with long pale blonde hair was standing alone watching Bloom and her friends meet their boyfriends outside of Alfea, with an open portal. Footsteps were heard heading his way.

"What is it about that stupid Alfea pixie, your so interested in?" said Icy.

"That pixie's parents were the ones that put me in that icy prison 17 years ago." Said Baltor with a touch of anger in his voice.

"And why are you watching her every second of your free time then? Trying to get your revenge on her or what?" said Darcy coming up and stood next to Icy.

"Oh I have plans for her, but not just yet." He said with a smile appeared on his face.

"What really happened to her parents then?" said Stormy not far from them.

"They're still alive somewhere, in some realm, hiding."

"So what are you are going to about it?" questioned Darcy.

"I'm going to take my revenge on them soon enough." Said Baltor still staring at the images of Bloom and Sky.

"And that what Bloom comes in, right?" said Icy.

"She is part of that revenge, it's going to be a slow and painful revenge for all three of them." He said before he started laughing evilly. The three witches joined in.

_**On the Grounds of Alfea:**_

Sky and Bloom separated from their friends and started walking around the school's grounds. Sky was keeping an eye for an empty quite spot to pop the question at.

"Bloom, let's go over there at that spot." Said Sky pointing at the spot not far away from the wall that surrounds the school. So the couple went over and sat down in the grassy area.

While Sky and Bloom was gone, the rest of the Winx club and their boyfriends where sitting around the quad.

"So Brandon, what going on with Sky? He looked nervous when you got here." said Musa looking at Brandon.

"I'm not suppose to say anything until they come back." He said putting his arm together.

"Come on, Sweetie, I want to know, and I know you know so spill." Said Stella who was dying to know what was going on so important that Sky and Bloom left them there.

"All I say is that Sky is doing a Royal Erakylon Family Tradition that's all."

"Which tradition is that? Erakylon has tons of traditions that been followed since Erakylon was founded." Said Tecna.

Then an idea came to Tecna. Her mouth dropped.

"Is it that marriage tradition that the royal heir must be married before his or hers their 20th Birthday?" said Tecna.

"What!" said the other girls.

"You mean Sky is popping the question to our girl, Bloom right now?" said Musa shocked and surprised to hear the news.

Brandon just nodded.

"I can't believe our girl is getting married." Said Stella as she daydreams about Bloom in a beautiful wedding dress.

"Hold on, Stella, He didn't even asked her yet, so stay quite and act surprised when they come back." Said Brandon. They all agreed. They stayed there until Sky and Bloom came back.

"Girls guess what?" said Bloom excitedly.

"What is it, Bloom?" said Tecna, who knew what she was about to say.

Bloom showed everybody her ring hand. Right on her ring finger, was a beautiful diamond ring.

"Sky and I are engaged." Said Bloom excitedly as she showed off her engagement ring to her friends.

Few hours later, the boys headed back to Red Fountain while the girls headed back in, walking towards the café where dinner was about ready.

"I can't believe that our little Bloom is engaged, to a prince of all people." Said Stella as she put her right arm around Bloom's neck.

"Stella, you know that I 'm royal too, even if it is a dead planet." Said Bloom.

"I so happy for you, sweetie." Said Flora as she walked next to Bloom's right side.

"Thanks Flora" said Bloom before they entered the café and sat down at their table.

Not knowing trouble was brewing and it was coming their way.


	4. The Hooded Figures

**Note: It been a few months since I updated this story, sorry about that, I had a writer's block, and problems with my computer, etc. But now I'm going to continued this story. **

A Few days later 

**Somewhere in Magix:**

Two hooded figures had just left the Transportus Station when a familiar voice was heard very close by. The two figures nodded and went to the familiar voice. The two figures found the familiar voice wasn't alone when they arrived. She or he had two other hooded figures next to her. One of them was wearing a short, light purple hooded robe, the other was wearing the same except his or her's robe was blue, while the other was wearing a darker color purple.

The shortest of the three noticed the two figures were headed their way.

"Here they come, Emma, Tara." A male voice was heard though the blue robes.

When the two hooded figures meet up with the three hooded figures. First there were silence for a few seconds until one of the two figures spoke out first.

"It has been a long time hasn't it." Said a man's voice.

"It sure has, but right now we need to go, we don't know if Baltor is watching us right now or not." Said a stern deep female voice coming from the dark purple robe.

"Your right, we need to go into hiding until it's time." Said the second hooded figure standing next to her taller companion.

"We're talked it out and it would be better for our sakes, that you two hide at my school." Said the short figure.

"Thank you Farren, Thank you all of you for helping us out, for helping our daughter." Said the female figure.

All five of them started walking towards the nearby woods to try to stay out of Baltor's watchful eye.

"Any word from Brock?" said the women in the light purple robe. The woman in the navy blue robe nodded.

"He'll already here in Magix, He's transferring to Red Fountain as we speak, while there he can keep an eye out on Bloom and this fiancée of hers too." She said as the five figures continued walking.

Meanwhile at Alfea

Tenca, Musa, Layla, Flora, and Stella were outside sitting on the steps of the school.

"Where's Bloom? She surposed to be here by now." Said Stella getting a little annoyed having to wait this long.

"Come on, Stella, you know she's on the phone with Sky's Mother, working on the Engagement Party details, so stop bugging." Said Musa. Before any of them could say an other word, Bloom finally arrived.

"So when's the party going to take place?' questioned Stella.

"This Saturday in the Erakylon palace." Said Bloom.

"You know what this means don't you? Questioned Stella.

"What?" questioned Layla.

Stella quickly got up.

" I have an excuse to buy me a new dress." She said excitedly.

"What about that dress you got for your Princess Ball? It was beautiful". Said Flora.

"After what happened there, I not planning to wear it ever again, shame too I did love it, but it's time to move on and get a other dress." Said Stella.

The four other girls steered at Stella and just shaked their heads.

Red Fountain

Condoratora was showing a hooded figure to a room.

"This room will be your room until you graduate here from Red Fountain." He said opening the door to allow the figure to go in and take a look.

"Thank you, Professor." Said the hooded figure.

"Classes start at 8 am so don't be late." Said Condoratora before he closed the door behind him.

The figure just stood there then dropped his Red Fountain uniform, boots, cape, gloves onto his bed.

Then he walked to the mirror on the wall near the entrance to the bedroom. He stood there for a few seconds staring at himself in the mirror before he took off the hood revealing, a familiar face. He looked exactly like Bloom except his hair only went down to his shoulders.

Then a phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and pressed a button.

"Phase one is done, Dad, I'm now a student here at Red Fountain." He said.

"Good work, my son, now keep your eyes on her." Said the mysterious voice over the phone.

"I will, see you soon." He said before pushing other button. He walked over to the door that led him outside on his own personal porch that had a good sight of Alfea.

"Soon We're be together again, sister." He said quietly to himself before he went back inside.


End file.
